A Collection of Poems
by Twilight Memories
Summary: Title says all. Poem 15 is up! I am not putting up any more poems. Sorry for those that wanted more. Just to let those who got it wrong know, the last chappy IS in Koko's POV.
1. Only Meant for You

_Hello again! I've discovered I've been writing poems quite frequently lately... And so... well, I decided to just make a collection of poems if I ever feel like making any and actually posting them up..._

_I actually hope that people will read these poems... seeing that whenever I write poems in a different section I only get one review, and I've been sucsessful in getting at least two reviews in the Zatch Bell section, so I thought I'd give it a try. :-)_

_Well, here's the first poem.I'll let you reviewers find out andsee who is telling it and to whom they are speaking to! Whenever I put up another poem, I'll give you the answer! Though I'm sure a lot of people will guess it... I'm too lazy to say who it is! Ironically, yes, that's why I'm not saying it. And this is ironic because I'm typing a lot of stuff! Eh... i guess I'll just get my rambling over with... -.-_

_Oh, and for those certain people who just read a story and don't bother to review, please review! I love reviews!_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Only Meant for You

One day I will show you

What it is you truly want

But if you only knew

How hard it is for me

To constantly walk in the footsteps

That was left behind by thee

I don't want you to think wrong

And to have you think I'm weak

The steps you take are big and long

And thorns line the path

I don't want to disrupt you

And have to face your wrath

But please be kind and considerate

For just maybe one time only

So that way I will feel

More happy and less lonely

Please take the time to talk to me

And let me tell you how I feel

Let me show you all the things I see

And then we can go back to our deal

Let me open the heart

That you once did seal

And when battle finally comes

I will know what to do

Let me fight with my inner strength

And let me fight right next to you

Our weaknesses we strengthen

And consolidate as a team

What it is we're makin'

Is a trust as hard as steal

And a friendship that may be a little more

So let me open that heart you once did seal

And when the time finally comes

When we have to say "goodbye"

Remember all that we went through

And all I did to make you king…

Was only meant for you


	2. That Cute lil' Girl

_Thank you to the three people who reviewed the last poem! -smiles and hops up and down-_

_OKIES! Now, only one person guessed and only one person got it right, the last poem was Sherry talking to Brago... or in her mind at least. Ah well, it was a Sherry poem anyways._

_So, who can guess what this poem is about? I bet this one is also obvious, but o well:-)_

**

* * *

**

That Cute lil' Girl

It's been many long days

And many long nights

Since I remember seeing

That horrible fright

When you turned into

That fighting machine

But what could I do?

It was a dangerous sort of thing

I remember seeing

That adorable face

That would stand next to me

And fill up little space

But when I finally read out of your book

You ran out of the house

And a few lives you almost took

Whatever happened to that cute lil' girl

That would run around

Her hair bouncing with a curl

She would always laugh

And smile up at me

All I want to see

Is that cute lil' girl

I know that when

You came back to me

An injured boy

Is what you did see

But he helped you

And I know you're grateful

Andyet there was nothing I could do

Whatever happened to that cute lil' girl

That would run around

And dance with a twirl

I know that when

You returned to your world

You were happy that

You could hurt no more

And when the battle is over

When you have your benevolent king

You will be so happy

To the point you shall sing

But I will always wonder

When will I see that cute lil' girl?


	3. What Happened to Me?

_Wow... I just noticed something. All the poems in this story so far have been full of angst... o.O I didn't mean to put in THAT many, but oh well. XD_

_And this one has to be the longest poem in this story so far... didn't realize it was that long until right now..._

_And yes! The answer to the last poem was Lori to Kolulu. Anybody wanna guess this one? I'm sure after you read the first two lines you'll be able to guess. Haha... anyways... enjoy! Tell me what you think!_

**

* * *

**

What Happened to Me?

Filled with darkness

Possessed by a demon

No one knows

The stress I'm feelin'

I look back to

My old happy life

Where nothing was

As cold as a knife

I want to know,

What happened to me?

Blood and violence

Is now all I see

I carry a book

That brought me sorrow

And one thing it almost took

Was the soul of a friend

I highly doubt

These wounds will ever mend

What happened to me?

What happened to you?

All my life

I never knew

That I would become

Something so bad

Something so horrible

And yet still be glad

What happened to me?

In the life I used to own

I had a loyal friend

And it was always known

That she'd do anything for me

But now I do wonder,

What happened to thee?

All I remember now

Is dancing in front of fire

And being deceived by

One who's a horrible liar

Why am I now so cold and torn?

When will I ever see

The light at the end of the darkness?

I think that I killed my best friend,

And these wounds,

Will never mend

What happened to me?

I'm filled with sorrow

Filled with grief

Until tomorrow

I'm a liar and a thief

I think I stole the soul of a friend

And these wounds will never mend

I'm forced to lie

Against my will

And now he makes me

Do anything to kill

So please o please do tell

What happened to me?


	4. A Promise

_Hello again peoples! I am bored so I'm putting up another poem! Yay!_

_Tell me what you think on this one, because it's morning and my brain isn't supposed to turn on until at least 12:00, haha. Yeeaah..._

_And yes, the last poem was Koko's point of view! Congrats to those who got it right! And... well, I don't know why I said that because NOBODY GOT IT WRONG!_

_Haha, yes well, this one (again) is probably another obvious one. Tell me what you think and let me see if you can guess it! Guessing games! Yahoo!_

**

* * *

**

A Promise

Why am I forced

To come to this world?

I take my own course

To get what I want

Everything and everyone else

Seems so weak

And so unskilled

And now I have

Made an alliance

With a weak human girl

Let me take the path of silence

So that way I

Can keep my sealed heart

Why do I have to take a role,

In the duo team part?

But the girl I am paired up with

Has made a promise to me

And since she is willing to help me out,

I will repay thee

I'll make a promise of my own

I'll get you what it is you want

But now you have shaped an honest loan

If I am to give you what you desire

You are to be honest

And never a liar

You have to keep up with me in battle

You will go without sleep

You will go without rest

This training is

Only for the best

I know that when

I complete my role

You will help me achieve

My own special goal

We will fight

We will win

Even against our own kin

Because what you have made

Is a promise

That you should never break

Your laziness

Is what I'll take

Away from you

So that way you

Can complete our goal

Our own special role

A promise to be kept


	5. Just Stop Right Now, and Get Serious

_OK, while I made this poem, I was feeling really bored, and I ended up with this... weird... poem, thing, yeah. Ha-ha... Anyhow, yes, the last poem was Brago's POV! Wow, and a lot of people liked that one too..._

_So, can you guess who's POV it is this time? Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Just Stop Right Now, and Get Serious

You're never serious

You're obsessed with girls

Would you please stop?

Or you'll make me hurl

Just stop right now,

And get serious

You're always clowning around

Are you delirious?

You promised me that,

You would do whatever it takes

But now I see

You're stealing cakes!

You're stealing fast-food!

Ignoring our promise

Is very rude

Just stop right now,

And get serious

Don't have a cow,

You're the one who's failed

If you keep this up,

I don't know what I'll do

I'll run away,

And find another book reader

That's all I can say.

Just stop right now,

And get serious

If you ask me,

You really are delirious

You waste my powers

By spying on girls

You pretend to dance in flowers

With this 'dream girl' of yours

Just stop right there,

Stop what you're doing.

Wait, never mind, you don't care!

And I don't want to see

Your attitude flare

It's not my fault you don't try

Was your promise to me,

All a big lie?

So just stop right now,

And get serious.


	6. What I Sought

_Hello again reviewers! Back with another poem, yipee!_

_And, yes, the last poem was Hyde to Eido. Hm, there was some confusion with that poem, finally! Ha-ha..._

_Yes, well. Now it's time to guess the next poem! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

What I Sought

Betrayed by a friend

Scarred for life

Like a shattered heart

Pierced by a knife

Trust is hard to build

But it's easy to break

My heart is now filled

With loneliness and regret

I remember back when

You were easy to fret

I would tease you

And you would run away

But when I saw you

The other day

You were different

No longer did I see

The boy who was always weak

But a boy who was now strong

And being king is what he did seek

You didn't want to be a regular king

You wanted to become benevolent

But how can you?

You already are

I have searched long ways

And I have searched very far

Seeking for somebody

Whom I could trust

Even though when the time comes

To battle you, I must

But like you said,

As for now we're friends

All the silly things in your head

Are now entering mine

You've brought me the happiness

And the trust that I sought

It all came to me,

And it is what I caught.


	7. Lost

_Hello again! Back with another poem!_

_Yes, the answer to the last poem was Tia's point of view to Zatch. And that was my first poem with a mamodo talking to a different one. Heh, now, who can guess who is talking in this poem?_

**

* * *

**

Lost

I came to this world without memory

Of whom I was in the past

All the days are flying by

And my adventures are way too fast

But still I will always wonder

Will I ever regain what is lost?

Every day I ponder

About what I used to be like

Everyone says I was weak

And had zero friends

But now the two things I seek

Are very important to me

To become a benevolent king

And to regain what is lost

Every day I wonder

What is will be the cost,

Of having to battle my kin?

Will they change their mind?

And no longer think me weak?

Or will they still act,

Like the rude ones that they are?

Some mamodos are whacked

And fight to receive power

But why can't they enjoy,

The simple things like a flower?

My powers were unleashed

At an unexpected time

I will never cease

Fighting in battles

For it is my destiny

All around the world

Mamodos come to fight me

I don't always want to fight

And some don't want to either

I'll only do what's right,

And try to help friends in need

They say there are no allies

During the battle for king

But I listen to all the cries

Of how some wish it was all over

As I continue to fight,

I'll always remain lost

For my memories have been forgotten

And whatever the cost

I'll find them even if they're rotten


	8. My King

_Ugh... so bored... so i wrote a poem. No, honestly, you people have no idea how bored I am at the moment. Ah well. I'll get over it._

_Brago: Sure you will..._

_Me: Yes, I will. Now shush already and go bother Sherry or something._

_Brago: -raises eyebrow- (wait, he can't he has none) Strange, normally you're the one bothering me._

_Me: I told you I was bored. Haha.._

_Yes well, as you can see I'm bored. And the answer to the last poem was Zatch's POV! Well, hope you like this one! It's late at night so it is probably really bad... ah well!_

**

* * *

**

My King

Patiently waiting

For a sign of hope

Your trust is strong

Like a steel rope

I know that when

I left you that day

You promised me then

That you would become king

But not just a king

But a benevolent soul

The one who'll play

And important role

For all beings

Such as you and I

Every day I wonder

As I look up to the sky

I see your face formed by clouds

And yet, I wonder

How are you doing now?

Have you learned a new spell?

But no matter what

I know you are well

Although I know

This battle may take awhile

I still can't help but wonder

When will I get to see

That benevolent king of mine?

What could it be

That is taking so long?

I grow impatient every day

For our world

Needs someone like you

I wonder if my king will be

More pure than morning dew

Although I know

That he probably already is

But still, I can't help but wonder

When will I see my king?

When I hear the noise of thunder

I look up to the sky

I see that lightning

Lights the heavens

Although it may be frightening

It still calms my nerves

Because it reminds me of you


	9. Thank You

_I'm back! Here's another poem for all you readers/reviewers!_

_-sigh- school has started once again... so I won't be able to update any of my stories as frequently as I'd like to... sorry. But, I'll be able to write poems! -smiles- That's if I'm in the mood..._

_Well, the answer to the last poem was Kolulu to Zatch Bell! And now, here's another poem! Who can guess it? (If you guess this one wrong, then I'll feel very sorry for you...)_

**

* * *

**

Thank You

When I first saw you

You were such a strange boy

Even though you still are,

Seeing you're always filled with joy

My window came down crashing

Along with half my wall

Everything fell smashing,

And that's when I heard your call

You gave me a little speech,

At the time was useless to me

I let out a large screech

As I stared at you in wonder

You handed me a note,

That was sent by my father

And then I said a word aloud

That caused me quite a shock

There were no thunderclouds,

But what I saw was lightning

And it came right out of your mouth!

Ever since that day I met you,

Strange things have happened to me

But I really do have to say

Thank you, my friend,

For all you've done

I used to have zero friends

And my attitude was stuck-up

But all the things that you helped mend

Were always nagging at me

So I do want to say 'thank you,'

You've done more than enough for me

But seeing that

There's something you've lost

And you have no recall

Of all the things that happened to you

From when you were very small

I'll help with red book in hand,

And battle-ready attitude,

I will stand right by your side

To help you become what you want

And let you be filled with pride

But let me say this,

Before you leave

Thank you, my friend

For everything you've done

My wounds, you did mend


	10. Happy and Cute

_Eh, this poem isn't as good as the others, and its too short, but I wasn't in the mood for a long one, so you people are stuck with this. I was bored, and didn't feel like working on another story, so I made this poem (and yes, it is another obvious one)_

_Yes, the answer to the last poem is Kiyo's POV! Now, time for this poem! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Happy and Cute

Look at these fruit

With the silly faces

Aren't they cute?

They are no traces

I drew them myself!

All the happy things in life

Make me happy too

There are so many choices

What am I to do?

I could sing along,

To a silly song

Or perhaps,

Draw on more fruit!

I enjoy all the things

That is cuddly and cute

I look over at

Kiyo and his friend

Was it Patch or Pat?

Or Match or Catch?

Oh, I remember now!

His name is Zatch!

All the happy things in life

Are always so cute

Just like Kiyo…


	11. My Puppet

_Another day, another poem:-)_

_Well, here's the 11th poem! Wow, that's a lot of poetry I've written. Heh, I love writing poetry! Even though it sucks sometimes, but it's still fun!_

_Yes, the last poem was Suzy's POV! She's kinda weird sometimes... y'know? hehe... now, on with this poem! Lets see who can guess it!_

**

* * *

**

My Puppet

In this world

I've found what I need

I listened to her say "no"

But I used my greed

There was nowhere for her to go

But I made her follow me

And do my biddings

So that way I

Can win the battle

I do not need to lie

For my powers took over her mind

Now she's my little puppet

Her soul is released

And she no longer cares

I watch her dance near fire

The sparks going up in a flare

The emptiness in her eyes

Makes me want to be the heir

To the king even more

For I see that the blankness

In her eyes,

Means she'll do whatever I say

She'll lead me to victory

And I'll do what I please

The happy soul of hers

Is what I did seize

I turned it upside down

And released her happy heart

Now the girl feels nothing

She acts like a sour tart

Nobody can stop me

Not even the girl's friend

I took away her will

And then it means something

When the girl was willing to kill

It only makes me happier

To see she'll do what I say

Her mind will never be sappier

Then how it once was

For I have taken control

And now she's my little puppet


	12. Those Two

_OK, just to let you peoples know, this poem will be a little different than the others. First of all, it isn't a guessing poem, and sorry for those who wanted another one of those. Second, it isn't in anybody's POV. I wanted to do something different, so here you are! And yes, this is a poem about Folgore and Kanchome._

_The last poem's POV was Zophise's. The evil little -mutters- thing... I still think Zophise should be a girl? Who agrees?_

_The next poem might be a POV one again so don't worry, it really just depends what mood i'm in..._

_Anyways, enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Those Two

He's the brave and strong Folgore!

He always knows what to do!

All the girls come flocking to him

From a Sam to a Mary Sue

His mamodo's name is Kanchome

And although he may not seem brave

He can still be bold at times!

All the fans go on a rave

When those two enter town

But the truly sad thing is,

They always act like a clown

They're not the strongest team

Nor one of the bravest

And although it may seem

They have no power at all

Their friendship is bright

And shines very bold

When the stage is filled with light

And Folgore enters the scene

All the fans give a scream

And the star will never be mean

Kanchome can be a crybaby

But also a loyal friend

And just one day maybe

He'll decide to share some candy

Because he's rather selfish

The two have once battled

A mamodo named Zatch Bell

And even though they tried

They still did not do well

The mamodo and his partner

Beat them fair and square

But that's just what happens

In the battle for the king's heir

Kanchome can change his size

With just the call of a spell

And maybe he'll give a prize

And sing along with Folgore

The team believes one thing

That Folgore is invincible

But that, my friend, I must tell you

Is their very own weird principle


	13. Who's Gonna Be My Girl?

_Ok, I managed to find another character to put in a first person POV. But, I don't know if its that good. I didn't feel like working on a story, and there were no stories I had been reading that have been updated, so I chose poetry. And like I said, I don't know if this one is that good... please tell me what you think! And sorry if it's too short!_

_And... WOW! I got a flame... heehee... OK, now I'm a lil' annoyed at the reviewer... For those who did not flame me, just continue reading and ignore this paragraph unless you feel like reading it, which, either way, doesn't bother me a bit. Now... To the reviewer, "Sherrie", why do you think this is "crap"? A lot of other reviewers like this, and if you think that this poetry I've made up is worthless pieces of garbage, then I suggest you don't read them. This is justa style of poetry that isn't exactly a certain 'type' but just something thatI like to do for FUN.Now, I'd appreciate it if you weren't so rude, but I understand that people just act like that and you can't do anything about it. So, you have two options. 1) You stop reading this. 2) You can actually give me suggestions on how to make this "crappy" poetry better. Now, that's all I have to say. Okay? Okay!_

_Anyways, now that that is over with... I don't really have anything to say now except please read and review!_

_Oh, and now I've just remembered something... I don't really know of any characters from Zatch Bell that would be good enough to put in a poem and make it in first person POV._

_So, would you peoples like me to do different characters in new poemseven if I've done them already? Just wondering... well, read and review!_

**

* * *

**

Who's Gonna Be My Girl?

Who's gonna be my girl?

One that's hot with sandy hair

And goes up in a cute curl,

One who's got eyes that seems to flare

And has a soft voice

That is always giggling

I don't care about history

But my legs go jiggling

When I see another girl

So, who's it gonna be?

Dude, maybe that one!

Or that one!

Which one should I choose!

Hyde may always say

That I'm still worthless

But day after day

I still can't choose

And he still continues

To give my esteem more abuse

So what? I can't help it

Girls are all that mean to me!

So who's gonna be my girl?


	14. Strange

_Hello peoples! Back with another poem! (Hm, I wonder how many times I've started out a chapter like that... XD)_

_Anyways, yes, the answer to the last chapter's poems was Eido's POV! ANd speaking of POV stuff and whatnot with the poems, I have discovered that I cannot think of any more ideas to write a poem with a character I have not used yet, or if there are any left. So, I'm just going to be using the same characters over again, Okay? Okay!_

_Anyways, TO THE REVIEWER "Sherrie". Okay, so you picked option number two. And... you're the REAL Sherry? -gives you a look-Um, I find that very impossible, for the real Sherry is just an anime character on Zatch Bell/Konjiki no Gash Bell, so how can you be her? And, no, I did NOT call you a sour tart! And I don't hate you, and you think you were using constructive criticism? I don't think that saying "Try real poetry, not this bad grade school Hallmark crap" is 'constructive'. This IS real poetry! I just found out that I'm using a special style of poetry! (too lazy to type it in, and if you don't believe me, go look up poetry or whatever). SO, like you said, "Goodbye!"_

_ANYWAYS, now that that is over with (again)... Here's the next poem! Hope you like it!_

_toodles!_

**

* * *

**

Strange

I cannot stand the thought

Of having to be paired

With weak humans such as her

My life now seems to be shared

When will I get

The power I deserve?

You better not ever forget

That you're only here to help me

And I to help you

Every day that passes

There's always something we do

That involves either fighting

Or me saving you

Why is it that I have become

A little softer than I was?

You made me change

And it's all because

I was stuck with a girl like you

But every now and then

I see one rare sight

When we are alone

And it is deep into night

A smile is on your face

But soon as it's gone

You leave no trace

Of it ever being happy

You hate my kind

And I hate yours

So it's strange we are together

Now that I think of it

It is all strange to me

The way you act,

The way you see

The different things of life

Though right now

I do not care

All I want is to get my goal

And be the powerful king

But it's so strange…

That I had to be paired with you


	15. The Course of Pain

_Ok... after listening to a rather... uh, depressing background music for an anime I like, a lil' inspiration sprang up and i decided to write this poem. Yes, it may seem depressing/angsty, but I still hope you like it! Let's see who can guess it!_

_And the last poem was Brago's POV! Now, here's the poem!_

**

* * *

**

The Course of **Pain**

Now I can see through the dark

But there is no hope

When will I ever manage

To be able to cope?

Pain courses deep through my veins

Making me feel terrible

Now I always feel the same

Never shall I feel more hope

Pleasure is something that I will find

When this battle is over

But, when I'm with this kind

It could take more time than wanted

Do I know anymore what it is like

To be happy and pain free?

Though I know that some day

I will be able to see

What it is like to be filled with hope

And be free from this pain

I am scared that I'll never see you again

How can I keep sane

When I still wonder if you're dead?

Pain courses deep through my veins

Filling lies in my head

When will I ever be free?

Free from this pain?

Is my journey through this world

All in mere vain?

Deep in my eyes

Fire dances with deceit

And now I only know lies

Pain courses deep through my veins

When I hear myself cry

I know there's no one to comfort me

So, I will continue to lie

Lie until I grasp freedom

If he makes me die

I'll have nothing to loose

Only because I have no friends

For all are gone or dead

When will these wounds ever mend?

And have the pain leave my heart?

Pain courses deep through my veins

Making me ever so weary

Now I fear that I will not

Ever be free from the pain


End file.
